<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A cabin in the mountains by Bleeding_out</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422590">A cabin in the mountains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_out/pseuds/Bleeding_out'>Bleeding_out</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Imagine Dragons’ song, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Mycroft just can’t go on a diet!, One Shot, Restless Night, Unspoken Love, Why is John hot?, cuddles and kisses, don’t leave me John, just two boys staying in a cabin together, taking care of each other, wrapping in a blanket, ~</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_out/pseuds/Bleeding_out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go on a trip to the mountains and spend a restless night together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A cabin in the mountains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work wouldn't be created if not because of my very best friend. It was the cherry on top of our little challenge.<br/>So... enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of those cold, grey winter days when the sun was hiding behind heavy clouds and there was no trace of snow. Sherlock was sleeping in his bed, thrashing in a nightmare.</p><p>‘John, no…’ he whispered, his face contorted with pain. ‘Don’t go there, they’ll kill you!’    </p><p>He wanted to wake up so hard, but he couldn’t, stuck in a bad dream. Suddenly, his phone rang. He touched the call answering icon slowly, only half-awake.      </p><p>‘Hi Sherlock, how are you?’ he heard a voice, his best friend’s voice.</p><p>‘John! How great to hear you, John!’ he immediately sat on his bed, shaking off the remains of the nightmare.        </p><p>‘But we were in school yesterday, you couldn’t have missed me that much,’ John was surprised. He quickly changed the subject. ‘My uncle phoned me and he said he had to go to Ireland for a few days. He lives in a cabin in the mountains and has no neighbours to take care of his cats while he’ll be away. So he asked me if I could go there and since we don’t have classes for several days, I agreed. And I thought… do you want to go with me?’        </p><p>Sherlock didn’t answer. That was so confusing for him – having dreamt about John being in danger, being killed, and then hearing his dear voice, asking him to spend some time together, in the mountains! He blinked a few times. That sounded like an invitation for a first date, he thought, but he didn’t say it out loud. He didn’t mean to irritate John.        </p><p>‘Sherlock? You don’t want, do you? It’s okay, I just…’        </p><p>‘I do, I do! We can go even today, I’ll be ready in a few moments!’ he yelled, putting his pants on.        </p><p>‘I thought we could go later in the afternoon… There is only one bus which goes near there and then we’ll have to walk upwards for some time to get to the cabin so don’t take too many things, okay?’       </p><p>‘Sure.’        </p><p>They had a lot of time left but Sherlock quickly packed his backpack – only some clothes and John’s favourite chocolates. He remembered about the Physics test after school off days… but who would study during such a fantastic time in the mountains? Who would even care about school?</p><p>Sherlock sat in his armchair, intending to spend the next hours deducing the recent case of double suicide (which seemed like suicide to everyone but Sherlock. And maybe Mycroft, but he wasn’t interested in investigation at all, how… dull). After a few moments he realised he couldn’t sit still – he got up and started to pace to and fro. But he couldn’t focus on the case, somehow. Strange… He could think only about John, about their trip.</p><p>‘I will simply go to him,’ Sherlock thought, ‘so we can spend more time together.’ He took his backpack and left.</p><p>‘Sherlock! Where are you going?’ Mycroft shouted from the kitchen. His apron was stained with flour. (Baking cakes again, aren’t we?)</p><p>‘Mountains, brother my!’ Sherlock yelled from the street.</p><p>Mycroft sighed but didn’t yell back. He just took his phone and texted John collectedly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Keep an eye on him. MH</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Although he knew John would take care of Sherlock, it was better to warn him about the unexpected guest. Mycroft knew his little brother and it was obvious that he went to John. Without prior notice, as well. Oh, Sherlock…</p><p>Therefore, when Sherlock rang the bell, John was already at the door, greeting him with open arms. They sat at the table, sipping tea and studying the map of the mountains.       </p><p>‘We can go hiking every day, in every direction, to see as much as possible,’ John said, looking at Sherlock with a gleam in his eye. His best friend beamed.       </p><p>After some time they left the house and went to the bus station, side by side. The sky was full of grey clouds, gathering as if they wanted to give heavy, bitter rain. But Sherlock felt warmth in his heart, he always did when he was close to John.         </p><p>‘I’m really happy that you invited me to go with you,’ he said when they got on the bus.      </p><p>‘We’re not even there,’ John smirked. He took Sherlock’s hand and clutched it gently, causing a fragile blush on his friend’s face.        </p><p>‘I have a list of some cases if you don’t mind…’ Sherlock said, taking his phone with left hand for he didn’t want to let John go.        </p><p>‘Sure, let’s have a look.’        </p><p>And they were talking about them (better to say that Sherlock was talking, deducing fluently, and John was listening in awe) and when they finished, John opened his backpack and took out the Physics book.        </p><p>‘We have a test, remember?’ he looked at Sherlock and saw disappointment on his face. ‘Hey, what’s wrong?’        </p><p>‘Nothing.’        </p><p>‘Come on, you can tell me,’ John looked him in the eyes intently.        </p><p>‘I just wanted to spend time with you… without those books, without thinking about the bloody school!’ Sherlock exploded with sorrow. ‘You’ve got bored of me, haven’t you? I talk too much about cases… I’m sorry,’ he pressed John to the window as the bus pulled over suddenly. There was an accident on the road, they had to wait for the police.        </p><p>‘What are you talking about?’ John said and instead of pushing Sherlock back, he put his arm around his friend’s shoulders and held him tight. ‘I think your deductions are amazing, I do, really,’ he looked out at the road. ‘It looks like we’re going to spend more time together here, in the bus,’ he smiled and tousled Sherlock’s hair. ‘Do you want to listen to music with me?’        </p><p>‘Okay…’        </p><p>John took out his earphones and gave his friend one earpiece.       </p><p>‘I’ve prepared a playlist for the journey,’ he said, looking for it on his phone.</p><p>After a few moments of hesitation, Sherlock rested his head on his best friend’s shoulder, with lyrics in his ears and heart.     </p><p>John tousled Sherlock’s hair once again, with a fond smile. He was delighted about having him by his side. And his best friend felt the same way, thinking about how lucky he is. They both fell asleep about the same time, listening to one of their favourite songs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So I bear my skin<br/>
And I count my sins<br/>
And I close my eyes<br/>
And I take it in<br/>
And I'm bleeding out<br/>
I'm bleeding out for you…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>And they slept till the end of their journey, Sherlock’s head on John’s shoulder and John’s cheek on Sherlock’s hair.</p><p>The driver’s voice woke them up. The bus reached the last stop and they had to get off. Because of the accident and traffic jam they had a big delay – it was past midnight already.        </p><p>‘Sherlock, look! There’s snow everywhere!’ John yelled in awe and breathed in fresh mountain air. He remembered to take a warm winter jacket but Sherlock didn’t, he had only his black autumn coat.       </p><p>‘You poor bloody idiot, you’re going to freeze!’ he said, taking out his scarf from the backpack. ‘Take this,’ he said and when Sherlock refused, he added angrily. ‘Now!’ and he pulled the scarf around his best friend’s neck, quickly but precisely. *        </p><p>‘Oh John…’ Sherlock said and smiled softly as he saw how John cared about him.        </p><p>‘Now we have to get to the cabin as soon as possible,’ John murmured and switched on the flashlight in his phone. ‘I was here when I was a little boy, we should go this way.’</p><p>It started snowing and soon they had to force their way through snow drifts. Since the wind was strong, they barely could hear each other so John just took Sherlock’s hand, having given him one of his gloves, and clutched it from time to time.        </p><p>‘We’ll almost there,’ he said after an exhausting hour of walking upwards. But he was wrong.</p><p>There was no cabin there, not even a trace, and their path ended suddenly.        </p><p>‘We are lost…’ John whispered and burst into tears. ‘Sherlock, I’m sorry…’ he sniffled, so tired of the wander he couldn’t think clearly. He just stood in the middle of the snow drift, feeling tears on his face, when Sherlock moved close to him and hugged him really tight.       </p><p>‘Stop panicking, my dear friend…’ he said fondly, pressing his cold lips against John’s forehead. ‘Shhh, don’t cry, it’s okay now… show me the map, please.’       </p><p>John did so, wiping his nose and feeling that tears almost froze on his face. Sherlock looked at the map and although the cabin wasn’t marked there, he remember where it was from the talk they had had in John’s house. It seemed like it had taken place a lifetime ago.</p><p>‘I have no bars here, there’s no connection,’ John cried, looking at his almost flat phone. Sherlock embraced him once again and tousled his hair with frozen, red hand.        </p><p>‘Here’s the bus stop, you see?’ he said as the wind was throwing snow at their faces. ‘And we were walking this way, I remember,’ he pointed their route. And the cabin is supposed to be here,’ he touched the spot on the right side of the map, far from their current location. ‘So… a pretty long walk we have there…’        </p><p>‘I’m so sorry, I thought I knew the way… I’m so dumb, dumb as bloody hell!’        </p><p>‘Shhh, it’s okay now. We’ll get there and we’ll warm ourselves in the cabin, by the fire. There’s a fireplace there, isn’t it?’       </p><p>‘Yes…’        </p><p>Now Sherlock was walking ahead, holding John’s hand tightly. They were moving slowly, against the strong wind and heavy snowstorm, through bigger and bigger snow drifts. They felt as if their wandering was endless. John couldn’t even think about anything except how cold and exhausted he was. He held Sherlock’s hand, feeling like it was his lifeline. He completely trusted in his best friend and didn’t let to his head any second thoughts about Sherlock’s sense of direction or level of tiredness.        </p><p>After hours that seemed like ages they finally got into the cabin. They would miss it in the snowstorm but somehow Sherlock heard meowing of scared, hungry cats.       </p><p>‘I’ll feed them,’ he said to John, taking off his coat when they were inside. ‘Take a hot shower now,’ he looked at him with concern.       </p><p>When John went to the bathroom, Sherlock took care of poor hungry cats and started a fire. He was doing everything mindlessly, thinking only about the warmth of the fireplace and John’s cold face.        </p><p>‘Sherlock! You’re shivering!’ he heard his best friend’s voice as if it came from the distance. ‘You’re frozen to bone!’ he felt John’s warm hand on his forehead. 'Sherlock! You have a fever!’        </p><p>‘I’m so cold…’ he whispered, barely opening his lips. ‘John…why are you so hot?’        </p><p>John lost his tongue. He blinked a few times and quickly went to the other room. He found a chest of drawers and a big, chequered blanket inside it. John took it and wrapped Sherlock in it, hugging him gently and kissing his hair fondly and solicitously.        </p><p>‘What time is it?’ Sherlock asked quietly. John looked at his phone.        </p><p>‘Almost five…’ he said.        </p><p>‘Such a restless night we had together,’ Sherlock smirked but then burst into coughing.       </p><p>‘My dear friend… Why didn’t you take a winter jacket, why are you such an idiot?’ John murmured, cuddling Sherlock and trying to warm him a bit. ‘You should have taken the shower first, why am I so dumb? Go now, I’ll make you some hot tea, you’ll be alright…’       </p><p>When Sherlock came out from the bathroom, he was shivering even more. John gave his best friend a cup of hot tea and sat close to him, holding him really tight. He wrapped him in the blanket again. He was touching his face from time to time and kissing his warm from fever forehead. When Sherlock drank the tea, he hugged John, still shivering.        </p><p>‘You should go to sleep now. My uncle’s bedroom is upstairs,’ John said, helping his friend to get up and leading him gently. ‘I’ll sleep here, on the couch.’       </p><p>When they got to the bedroom and Sherlock sat on the bed, John hugged him one last time and kissed his warm cheeks. Then he turned over, switched off the light and was to go downstairs when Sherlock’s voice stopped him.       </p><p>‘John… can you please go back here? I’m… so cold.’ he whispered and John immediately went back to him and sat on the bed.        </p><p>‘It’s warm here and you have a thick duvet and blanket, I can’t do anything more for you, I’m sorry…’ he said, his arms around Sherlock and his lips on his best friend’s hair.        </p><p>‘I had a bad dream last night,’ Sherlock’s voice cracked as if he was trying not to cry but John couldn’t see his face in the darkness. ‘You…you left me and… they killed you!’ he burst into tears, shivering from weeping and fever. ‘Don’t you leave me!’        </p><p>John couldn’t stand his sixteen-years-old best friend crying like a little boy. He hugged him tightly and began to comfort him gently, cuddling, murmuring, wiping away his tears.        </p><p>‘Do you feel better now?’ he whispered to his ear after some time.       </p><p>‘Yes…’ Sherlock sniffled.        </p><p>‘So I’ll go to sleep downstairs,’ John kissed his forehead and got up.       </p><p>‘John?’      </p><p>‘What, my dear friend?’       </p><p>‘Could you… could you not go? The bed is big enough for two of us… John, John I’m so cold…’       </p><p>‘Shhh…’        </p><p>John’s heart melted completely. He wrapped Sherlock tightly in the blanket once again and lay down on the bed. He kissed his friend’s forehead, whispered fondly ‘goodnight’ and turned over, trying to sleep. But then he felt Sherlock’s hand on his side, heard him sniffling and remembered his tears. He quickly turned to him and embraced him, hiding his face in his friend’s dark hair.        </p><p>They slept in each other’s arms peacefully and neither of them woke up till noon.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>* Sherlock kept this scarf ever after. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>